fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey
Joey & Stacey and... Oh, Yeah, Jesse is episode twelve in season three of Full House. It originally aired on December 15, 1989. Opening Teaser In the kitchen, Michelle is blowing bubbles into her glass of chocolate milk, and Danny calls her out for it. As he sets down a plate of chocolate chip cookies and his own glass of chocolate milk, he reminds his "little milk and cookie monster" that "big girls do not blow bubbles into their milk," and when she asks why, he tells her that "Milk is not a toy," and when she asks why on that as well, he says, "Because they don't sell milk in toy stores," and when she asks why on that also, he says, "You know, I don't know why. Maybe this is one of those things that grown-ups say to keep kids from having a good time. I can't think of one good reason why we shouldn't blow bubbles into our milk." Unfortunately, how he blows bubbles is one good reason: He blows them too quickly, resulting in really big bubbles that flow up to the top of the glass and make a mess around it, while Michelle continues to do it the way she was doing it from the start. She teaches him how to do it, and when he does it, the mess continues. Summary Joey falls for Stacy Fleetwood, one of Jesse's background singers. Stacy notices how bossy Jesse is to Joey while they are at work making commercials, so she encourages Joey to refuse to be bossed around by Jesse. When a presentation that is based on an idea by Jesse is rejected, Joey substitutes his own idea for the presentation, and Joey's version of the presentation is bought. That leaves an angry Jesse feeling like the odd man out, and he takes it out on Joey and Stacy. Later, Danny helps Jesse realize that he is too bossy, and that Joey had been right in asserting himself. So, Jesse and Joey work things out, and Jesse apologizes to Joey while also promising not to be so bossy anymore. Meanwhile, Comet, as playful as he is, has a habit of damaging things that are lying around the house by chewing on them, from Danny's favorite tie to D.J.'s book report on "Little Women" (taking the excuse of " " to a whole new level) and even one of Michelle's bunny slippers. And if that wasn't bad enough, to make matters worse, Stephanie's favorite stuffed toy, Mr. Bear, is Comet's latest victim. Going upstairs, she finds his hat, his scarf, his trench coat, and his pants, and initially thinks that he is "naked"; she then finds out the really bad news—and the reality—when she sees the evidence for herself, and can't "bear" (no pun intended) herself to look. Fortunately for Stephanie, Dr. D.J. and Nurse Michelle are able to repair Mr. Bear. She makes a deal with D.J. that if older sister fixes her best friend, younger sister will never read her diary so as long as she lives, and older sister takes the deal. The only problem left for Stephanie is to figure out how to pay the "bill" for the services... Trivia Danny's remark of Comet being a "goat in dog's clothing" is a take on the idiom " ", which originally comes from the Bible. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes